Les Aventures de Time Punker
by Vincenzo
Summary: Notre histoire se passe dans l'univers de la série anglaise de science-fiction, Doctor Who. Notre personnage, nommé Time Punker vit sur Gallifrey qui vient d'être déplacée par le Docteur, dans un univers parallèle. A la fin de son premier voyage temporel, il arrive dans une ville complètement steampunk, nommée Vapolita. Il a 103 ans, mais a l'apparence d'un jeune homme de 18 ans.
1. Chapitre 0 : Les prémices du voyage

Un jour, que Time Punker était à l'académie, il rentra chez lui, et vit que son père était absent, mais sa mère lui dit qu'il avait reçu une urgence au Haut Conseil. Son père était soldat pour le Haut Conseil et sa mère infirmière en chef. Tard dans la nuit, il entendit des explosions et des coups de feu. C'était le début de la Guerre du Temps. Il sortit de sa maison, et vit des centaines de Daleks envahir son quartier de la ville d'Arcadia. En un instant, il se dit qu'il fallait qu'il aille voir ses parents, qui devaient être en grand danger. Mais un Dalek passa vers sa rue, et Time Punker se rua vers sa maison, et il prit quelques affaires et descendit dans l'abri sous la maison, sous peur de recevoir des débris de tirs de Daleks. Les jours et les mois passèrent, avec tout ce vacarme, ses parents n'étaient jamais revenu. Pendant ce temps, il se consacra à lire des livres sur les différents mondes aux alentours d'Alpha du Centaure et bricola un tournevis sonique pour multiples usages ainsi que quelques protections contre les Daleks. Un jour (le Dernier jour de la Guerre du Temps), il sortit de la maison et se mit à chercher ses parents. Lorsqu'il approcha du chemin vers la grande citadelle, il vit un groupement de Daleks. Il se cacha derrière un mur, mais passa la tête pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Il s'agissait d'une mise à mort du personnel militaire et de quelques soldats par 5 Daleks. Time Punker reconnaissait ses parents, et au moment où les Daleks firent feu, il vit ses parents tomber au sol. Il cria un énorme NON ! qui fit tourner les Daleks vers lui. Time Punker sortit son tournevis et fit valser les Daleks qui s'approchaient vers lui, à coup d'ondes ultra soniques. Il courra vers l'atelier de réparation où il espérait se cacher de ce groupe.

Pendant ce temps, il pensa à ses parents, se rappelant toute sa vie à leurs côtés et regretta de n'avoir pas plus participé au combat, mais étant pacifique de nature, il ne pouvait s'y résigner. Dans l'atelier il aperçut des déchets de Tardis. Il décida, à partir d'amas de bric et de broc, de s'en fabriquer un, au moins pour essayer de sortir d'ici en étant en sécurité. Le soir, il entendit les frappes se rapprocher et entendit un gros boom, et puis le calme absolu. Il se dit que c'était enfin fini, mais eu une grande peine pour ses parents décédés. Il sortit de sa cachette, alla dans le quartier où il y avait eu la mise à mort. Il vit ses parents sous les décombres, et tomba à genoux et ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de pleurer. Il choisit un coin tranquille pour pouvoir les brûler dignement. Revenant dans la rue, il essaya de comprendre pourquoi tout avait soudainement fini. Des enfants sortaient partout de leurs cachettes, en criant : « la Guerre est finie ! ». Time Punker se dirigea alors vers le Haut Conseil, où le Général -qui était un ami de son père- avait appris et lui dit que ce qui avait sauvé Gallifrey de l'enfer dans lequel la planète était enfermée, était un des seigneurs du Temps: le Docteur. Time Punker avait beaucoup entendu parler de lui et ses exploits, et voulait un jour le rencontrer. Le Général lui fit alors part que toute la planète était coincée dans un autre univers.

De par cette nouvelle, Time Punker retourna à l'atelier de réparation pour prendre des bouts de Tardis dans un grand sac de lin. Il revint chez lui pour y faire des provisions et récupérer ce qui était récupérable. Il vit des photos de sa famille, prit de la nourriture et se mit au travail. Après des heures de réflexions et de bricolage, il fabriqua un Tardis Personnel à accrocher à son bras gauche. Ayant de grandes connaissances dans la fabrication des Tardis, il en comprit toutes leurs capacités. Il eut comme projet de retrouver le Docteur afin de le remercier d'avoir sauvé sa planète. Vu que sa famille n'était plus là, et que tout son quartier était en ruine, il n'avait plus aucune attache et ne voulait plus rester dans ce paysage de désolation et remplit de visions qu'il le faisait souffrir. Avec ce qu'il avait lu sur le Docteur, il fit un tour dans les Grandes Archives, et chercha la planète où le Docteur s'était exilé, celle où il passait souvent son temps. Dans son registre, il trouva la Terre. Sa destination était donc toute tracée. Il composa les cordonnés de la Terre et entra dans le vortex du Temps.

C'était la première fois qu'il faisait l'expérience de voyager dans le temps, avec les moyens de sa famille, il ne pouvait se permettre d'avoir lui-même son propre Tardis. Une grande bulle bleue l'enferma et se dématérialisa, laissant derrière lui sa vieille planète qu'il aimait tant.

Il arriva sur une planète, et, selon les données de son Tardis, il était sur la Terre en l'an 2663. La joie de découvrir une nouvelle planète inconnue à ses yeux et de pouvoir rencontrer le Docteur, était immense. Mais en se promenant dans les rues d'une ville, il ne reconnut pas la Terre des photos des archives prises à toutes les époques jusqu'à sa mort. Il se rendit compte qu'il était bien sur Terre, mais que son propre Tardis n'était pas assez puissant pour pouvoir voyager à travers les univers. Il restait alors coincé dans le nouvel univers de Gallifrey pour toujours. Ne voulant plus retourner chez lui, rempli de tristesse, il décida de rester sur cette planète pour visiter et connaitre la population de cette dernière.

En faisant quelques mètres, il vit de grandes cheminées d'où sortait de la fumée, des rouages qui faisait les limites de la ville, hauts de plus de 300 mètres. Des zeppelins surplombaient le ciel en se frayant un chemin à travers ce smog. Il arriva dans un quartier marchand, où il vit également que les maisons étaient sombres, faites de briques, de gros rouages, et de petites cheminées. Les habitants de ce quartier portaient des vêtements de l'ère victorienne. Mais certaines personnes possédaient, des bras mécaniques, des demi-visages en cuivre ; d'autres avec des masques à gaz, de gros chapeaux avec des cheminées et de grosses lunettes de protection. Time Punker se dit qu'au-moins, avec le style couturier de cette société, il passerait inaperçu. Au détour d'une horlogerie, il regarda à travers la vitrine, et vit une dame et son mari acheter une horloge à coucou. Pour payer ils sortirent des boulons et des rouages. Il en déduit que c'était la monnaie locale ou même nationale.

Une chance, il en avait un peu dans son sac. Arrivé dans une grande rue, il entendit une alarme se déclenchait. Des bandits sortirent d'une banque, en portant de gros sacs de boulons et de rouages en courant à toute allure pour s'échapper. Des clients de la banque appelaient à l'aide pour que quelqu'un puisse récupérer ce qui était toutes leurs économies. Time Punker compris qu'avec sa machine, il pouvait les rattraper en une seconde.

La police locale apparu dans la rue, et il vit que les bandits s'engouffrèrent dans une ruelle, et s'empressa de voyager dans le temps. Il arriva cinq minutes dans le futur devant eux, afin de leur flanquer une bonne raclée. Sortant de la rue, la foule l'acclama et lui donna des cadeaux et des mots de remerciement. La police, contente de cet exploit, voulait l'engager. Il accepta à condition d'être seul pour arrêter les criminels et de pouvoir le faire quand il le souhaitait, ne voulant pas avoir toute la gloire. Les habitants crièrent : « Merci à notre sauveur ! »

A ce moment précis, Time Punker se dit qu'il pourrait rester sur cette planète où des gens avaient besoin de lui, et mit de côté l'idée de pouvoir voir le Docteur afin de le remercier de lui avoir sauvé la vie. Il était devenu un super-héros dans la ville de Vapolita.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Un épais mystère

**"Les chapitres écrits jusqu'au 4, seront publiés tous les jours cette semaine vers 18h (11-14 mai)."**

 **Notre histoire se passe une année après les événements du chapitre 0.**

23 avril 2664 – Vapolita

Après une longue journée à combattre le crime qui règne à Vapolita, je suis rentré à mon appartement afin d'y passer une bonne soirée pour me reposer. Je déposais mon sac et mon manteau en allumant le phonographe radiophonique. Dans la cuisine, j'attrapais une tablette de chocolat de Gallifrey et une boisson fraîche et blanche que les humains appellent du lait. Je m'installais donc dans mon canapé, devant le phonographe. Je posais mon chapeau sur la table basse, je buvais ma boisson et mangeait ma tablette. Les infos du soir parlaient de mes récentes actions. Comme le sauvetage de la prise d'otages dans le quartier est, le vol de la rouagerie sur la place Vernaise et quelques petits vols à l'arrachée que j'ai compromis. Je me levai quelques minutes pour prendre un coffre en dessous de la commode du salon pour y ranger mon Tardis. Sentant la fatigue arriver, je coupais le phonographe et décidais de me mettre au lit. Je débarrassais la table, faisais la vaisselle et montais les escaliers. Je m'endormis dans mon lit en bois et en cuivre.

Le lendemain matin, je descendais dans le salon et entrais dans la cuisine pour me préparer à faire un « petit déjeuner », une autre coutume des humains qui consiste à manger dès le matin. Décidément, ces humains n'arrêtent pas de manger pendant toute la journée. Je pris donc un verre de lait et des biscuits au chocolat de la région, en forme de galette représentant un engrenage. Je commençais à m'habiller, quand j'entendis des bruits bizarres devant chez moi. Je regardais donc par la fenêtre pour voir ce qu'il se tramait, mais je vis une épaisse fumée noire. J'avançais vers la porte d'entrée, et soudain une forte explosion me força à me coucher sur le sol en protégeant ma tête avec mes mains. Je couru vers la porte d'entrée. En sortant, j'aperçus un homme vêtu d'une cape noire, qui s'enfuit en me voyant sortir. Je rentrais vite chez moi pour m'empresser de prendre mon manteau, mes bottes et j'ouvris le coffre, en toute hâte, faisant tomber quelques objets sur le sol pour prendre ma machine temporelle. Je regardais ma montre, il s'était passé 3 minutes depuis que j'avais vu cet homme. Je sortis et couru dans la direction du fuyard, en avançant de 3 minutes dans le passé afin de le rattraper. Dès que je le vis devant moi, hors de cette épaisse fumée, nous étions presque à la sortie de la ville, non loin du portail. Je sortis donc mon tournevis sonique de ma poche intérieur de manteau, le pointant sur le portail en fer pour le refermer, en regardant bien ma montre. L'homme mystérieux escalada le portail afin de sortir. Il avait mis exactement 10 secondes à le franchir. J'entrais donc les coordonnées de sa position temporelle, et me jeta sur lui. Nous étions de l'autre côté du portail, il était couché sur le sol et moi en train de l'appréhender. Je lui pris les bras pour qu'il évite de s'enfuir et je lui soulevais sa capuche. Il avait des cheveux mi-longs noirs, il portait des grosses lunettes de protection et une écharpe en laine pour cacher le reste de son visage. Dès que j'ai voulu lui retirer son masque de fortune, il jeta une bombe fumigène qui provenait de sa main droite. Une épaisse fumée noire apparue, qui me déboussola complètement. Il me bascula vers l'arrière et il s'échappa dans la fumée. Après que cette brume ait disparue, j'étais allongé sur le sol, couvert de pavés à la sortie de la ville et je me nettoyais les yeux. J'étais très en colère, j'avais laissé filer ce bandit. C'était la première fois que ça se passait. D'habitude, j'arrive à leur point d'arrivée avant eux, en leur mettant quelques coups bien placés et c'est fini. Ça n'était jamais arrivé depuis que je suis ici. En une année de justice, j'avais coffré plus de 500 criminels et moins de la moitié avait refait surface dans le milieu. Je rentrais donc chez moi bredouille, en exprimant ma colère sur un arbre que j'avais croisé sur le chemin. Après avoir passé la porte de mon appartement, je pris mon chapeau et j'enfilais mon gilet sans manches, mon nœud papillon, mes gants, mon écharpe et mon sac. Je pris également quelques rouages en sortant.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Début d'enquête

Depuis la défaite de la poursuite de ce matin, j'avais décidé de mener une enquête dans le quartier de l'explosion, et de chercher des informations aux abords de la ville. Dans la rue de mon appartement, on pouvait apercevoir l'usine de rouages destinés au secteur industriel, en ruine et jalonnée par les importants dégâts sur la route. Les bâtiments aux alentours étaient couverts de grandes traces noires et certaines vitres étaient brisées à terre, dû à l'intensité de l'explosion. Une chance que je n'avais reçu aucun impact. Dans quel pétrin je serais, s'il fallait que je change la façade de mon appartement, alors que je n'ai pas assez d'argent pour le faire. Heureusement, j'ai pu voir ce qu'il s'était passé grâce aux récepteurs visio-réflécteurs, qu'il y a sur les lampadaires, retransmis par des postes visio-phonographiques, en les boostant avec mon tournevis pour afficher plusieurs images à la fois. Le bandit était entré dans l'usine par une bouche d'aération et avait posé la bombe sur un des tuyaux menant à la chaufferie. Et il écrivit les mots : « Qui est-il ? », sur un des murs, avant de disparaître. On ne déplora aucun mort ni blessé dans l'incident, mais d'importants dégâts matériels. La moindre souffrance d'un être vivant me fait trop mal, pour que je puisse tolérer une telle perte. Après avoir vécu toute une année ici, je me suis habitué à mon voisinage et au bonheur de ma population, qui n'a pas sombré dans un gouffre de criminalité constant.

Peu de temps après, je marchais vers le centre-ville en direction du commissariat de Vapolita, afin de pouvoir parler de tout ça avec l'inspecteur Graham. J'entrais dans le bâtiment, lorsque que ce dernier remplissait des documents à l'accueil, me salua et m'invita à entrer dans son bureau. En même temps, je fais 80% de son boulot tous les jours et je suis beaucoup moins payé... Il posa son chapeau et son pardessus sur un porte manteau et s'assit sur son fauteuil. C'est un homme assez grand, ayant des cheveux blonds, qui porte une grosse moustache et légèrement enrobé. Je l'aide pour de multiples affaires. Que ce soit pour de gros trafiquants ou pour de simples bandits. Il me paye en engrenages, même si je ne serai pas contre avoir un salaire plus élevé que les autres agents de police. Je n'avais peut-être pas la notion de l'argent sur Gallifrey mais l'importance qu'on les humains pour ces choses, est assez importante.

Graham : « Allez, Time Punker, asseyez vous. Je dois dire que je suis assez content de vous voir. En fait, après qu'il y a eu cette explosion, j'avais envoyé une équipe d'une vingtaine de mes hommes sur place. Ils n'ont trouvé aucun indice, qui ont tout du être détruits par l'explosion, à part les récepteurs visuels. Et pour tout vous dire, j'espérais que vous pourriez me fournir d'autres informations."

Time Punker répondit : « En fait, vous voyez Inspecteur... J'ai poursuivi l'auteur de l'explosion jusqu'à la sortie de la ville. J'ai réussi à le mettre à terre, j'ai pu voir à quoi il ressemblait mais il me fila entre les doigts lorsque j'ai voulu retirer son masque. Il avait utilisé une bombe fumigène, vous voyez ?

\- Je vois, je vois. Pour le coup, je suis étonné de savoir ça. Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous le coincerons dès qu'il refera surface. Au moins nous savons que nous n'avons pas affaire à un amateur avec l'équipement qu'il avait sur lui. Ah oui, nous avons trouvé un message sur un des murs de l'usine. Pensez-vous en connaître le destinataire ?

\- Je m'interroge également la dessus, inspecteur, mais je ne vois pas vraiment sur le coup.

-« Qui est-il ? » Ça nous laisse très peu d'informations. Vu l'absence de signature, peut être qu'il ne cherche pas à faire connaître un mouvement ou défendre un groupe.

\- Oui mais à ce moment là, nous pouvons aussi supposer qu'il a fait sauté cette usine pour donner de l'importance à la question.

Un policier entra dans le bureau, en apportant un café et des pâtisseries.

-Ah merci, agent Mills. Avec toute cette affaire sur le dos, je n'ai pas eu le temps de manger. Voulez vous un donut, Mr Punker ?

L'agent de police quitta la pièce, quand l'inspecteur me donna un donut fourré au chocolat, représentant un engrenage, avec des pépites de chocolat sur le dessus pour les boulons.

« Votre passion culturelle pour les rouages m'étonnera toujours », dis-je d'un ton amusé.

L'inspecteur Graham finissait un gâteau et buvait son café tranquillement et s'arrêta pour continuer à parler.  
« - On pourrait également supposer que le destinataire pourrait être le patron de l'usine, Shelmer Von Braun. Il possède actuellement 6 complexes dans le secteur industriel de la ville et son entreprise de fabrication de rouages est plutôt en bonne position financière. Il pourrait s'agir d'un écologiste qui aurait fait le coup ?

-C'est une supposition mais je ne saisis pas trop le lien avec le message. »

L'inspecteur finissait son café, quand il vit l'horloge accrochée au mur dans le fond de la pièce. Il était 10h42.

-Ce fut un plaisir de parler avec vous Mr Punker mais je vais devoir vous laisser, j'ai quelques dossiers et documents à boucler avant midi, Je vous préviendrai si nous avons du nouveau, dit-il en souriant. 

-Moi de même, inspecteur Graham. Passez une bonne journée. » Je lui baissais mon haut de forme en signal d'en revoir après lui avoir serré la main.

Je quittais le commissariat pour me rendre au quartier commerçant situé au centre de la ville, pour y acheter quelques provisions. Cette poursuite matinale m'avait donné faim, en plus du stress de l'échec. Il faut que je me repose tranquillement et ça passera. Mais je jure de retrouver ce criminel qui m'est passé entre les doigts. La grande place du marché était couverte de multiples stands qui vendaient des produits frais et quelques bijoux. Je marchais dans la queue pour les légumes. Les gens parlaient entre eux et achetaient les dernières vivres. Un couple devant moi attira mon attention lorsqu'ils parlaient de l'incident de ce matin. Selon des rumeurs, ils auraient eu connaissance du message et spéculaient sur le destinataire. Ils pensaient à des brigands du quartier nord et la femme qui faisait délicatement tourner son ombrelle, commença à parler de moi. Selon elle, je serais la cible du message car je suis un étranger sorti de nulle part, et que je suis arrivé dans leur ville du jour au lendemain. Elle cessa de parler lorsqu'elle se retourna vers moi, puis vers son mari, montrant un visage remplit de gêne. Ils ne parlaient plus après ça. Comme je le disais, après avoir vécu au milieu des humains pendant une année, j'ai pu me faire une idée sur certains de leurs idéologies. Il y a des personnes qui me remercient sans trop penser à mes origines, alors que d'autres me regardent de travers que je sauve des groupes de personne. En même temps, si je n'étais pas là, cette ville serait à la merci des forfaits du grand banditisme. Ils pensent faire vraiment tout ce que je suis capable ? Je trouve cette distance d'esprit à mon égard, assez déroutante. Bon j'imagine qu'on ne peut pas plaire à tout le monde...

Plusieurs instants après, je rentrais chez moi avec les courses, et le vendeur de journaux était devant mon appartement à les distribuer. Je lui en pris un en lui souhaitant une bonne journée. Je vis également une équipe spéciale de la police mettre des cordons de sécurité autour du lieu de l'explosion. Je rentrai chez moi en rangeant les courses dans les placards en posant mon Tardis sur la cheminée. Je m'installa sur le canapé en regardant attentivement le journal.


	4. Chapitre 3 : Une nouvelle piste

Après m'être reposé de cette matinée mouvementée, j'étais en train de surveiller la ville sur la tour émetteur phonographique, à l'affût du moindre danger. La tour était composé de lames de métal, accrochées les unes aux autres. Fixée par 4 pieds, elle avait la forme de la lettre A. J'étais protégé par mon masque à gaz et mes lunettes de protection, à cause des fumées toxiques qui surplombaient le ciel de la ville. Celle-ci semblait plutôt calme.

Soudain, il y eut une nouvelle explosion dans le quartier commerçant. A toute vitesse, je regarda ma montre et remonta 5 minutes dans le temps. J'arrivais sur le futur lieu de l'accident, en faisant sortir tout le monde de l'endroit et me précipita vers le magasin d'horlogerie qui s'apprêtait à exploser.

Dans la boutique, il y avait le vendeur qui levait les mains en l'air et un homme vêtu d'une cape noire et d'une capuche semblables à l'homme de ce matin, qui braquait son pistolet chargé sur lui. J'avançais d'une seconde dans le temps afin de le prendre par surprise et de pouvoir lui donner un grand coup de pied dans le dos. Il tomba immédiatement sur le comptoir, en se prenant le rebord en pleine tête à cause de l'impact. Complètement sonné, j'en profitais pour lui passer les menottes et pour désamorcer la bombe avec mon tournevis. J'avais évité l'explosion et venait de sauver une cinquantaine d'innocents.

Le vendeur, encore un peu sonné me remercia :

\- Vous venez de me sauver la vie ! Merci ! dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras.

\- C'est normal, je suis votre fidèle justicier" , ne put-je m'empêcher d'ajouter en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Je me mis à fouiller le voleur. Il possédait cinq bombes fumigènes, des balles de pistolet, de l'encre et un grappin attaché à la ceinture. En sortant de l'horlogerie, avec le malfrat bien ficelé sur mon dos, je vis le même message que ce matin, inscrit à l'encre noire sur le mur.

Le vendeur le découvrit en même temps que moi :

\- Quel impertinent celui là ! Ça va me prendre un temps fou pour tout nettoyer... Encore merci M. Punker. La prochaine fois que vous reviendrez, je vous offrirais une montre à gousset en or gratuite. Non, même deux !, s'écria le brave homme.

\- Merci monsieur, en-revoir !" dis-je en souriant.

Toujours avec le criminel attaché dans mon dos, je me dirigeais vers une cabine de police qui m'étais familière. Je l'enfermais à clé à l'intérieur, puis pris le téléphone en ouvrant la petite porte. Le téléphone sonna trois fois lorsqu'on me répondit.

\- Bonjour, commissariat de Vapolita, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

\- Bonjour, ici Time Punker, j'ai un criminel pour vous dans la cabine au quartier commerçant. Je l'ai appréhendé avant et il dort bien, vous pouvez aller le chercher.

\- Ok, bien reçu, nous allons venir d'ici quelques instants. Merci de votre coopération, Time Punker.

\- Ravi de vous aider, dis-je alors, à plus ! " Mais ce dernier avait déjà raccroché.

Je reposais le téléphone et marchais dans la rue voisine. Je réfléchissais au message tout en marchant. Si je suis bien le destinataire de ce message, alors quelqu'un essaye d'attirer mon attention quel qu'en soit le prix...


	5. Chapitre 4 : Rencontre

Deux heures plus tard, je me promenais dans le quartier culturel de Vapolita. Cette fin de journée était plutôt tranquille. J'arrivais sur une grande place pleine de monde : il y avait des musiciens, des danseurs, des peintres qui reproduisaient le portrait des passants et des touristes prenaient des photos des statues ou même des peintres, voir des volatiles qui se promenaient sur la place. Tout d'un coup, plusieurs femmes se mirent à crier et j'aperçu un homme courir à travers la foule, bousculant les passants. Un autre homme se mit à le poursuivre, je décidais de les suivre. Les deux hommes étaient en train de courir dans une ruelle isolée de l'autre quartier. Le deuxième homme tenta de lui tirer dessus avec son pistolet. J'accélérais la cadence en lui tapant son bras droit, pour dévier la trajectoire de la balle qui tapa la fenêtre d'un des bâtiments d'en haut de la ruelle. Je continuais à courir en direction du premier homme :

\- Ah non ! Dépêche toi de le rattraper.

\- C'est comme si c'était fait !

J'avançais en courant, tout en tapant les coordonnées sur mon Tardis. Des particules bleues du vortex apparaissaient autour de moi, et me firent entrer dans le tunnel. Une fois dedans, la machine fit un bip qui me fit sortir au même endroit quelques mètres plus loin en produisant le son d'une cloche. Le premier homme regarda derrière lui, remarquant que plus personne ne le poursuivait. Malheureusement pour lui, j'étais déjà devant lui. Dès qu'il approcha de moi, je lui colla une bonne droite en pleine figure, ce qui le fit tomber à terre. En le fouillant, je remarquais qu'il avait une dizaine de bijoux et des colliers. Probablement ceux appartenant aux touristes et passant de la grande place qu'il avait volé. Je lui passa les menottes sur les mains et sur les pieds, et le mit sur mon dos. J'avançais dans la direction de l'autre homme qui leva les bras en souriant :

\- Alors là, chapeau mec ! Je dois dire que tu m'a épaté. J'avais toujours rêvé de voir ça. Tu fais bien honneur à ta réputation, n'est-ce pas ? Time Punker !

\- Lui même et toi ?

\- Moi je fais le même boulot que toi, je me présente Drake Lannister.

Le dénommé Drake Lannister était grand et plutôt maigre, mais bien costaud. Il avait des cheveux mi-longs noirs avec une mèche rouge prononcée, qu'il recouvrait par une casquette de marin marron. Il portait une chemise noire avec des lunettes de protection noires autour du coup et une veste noire ressemblant à une sorte de veste militaire ou de pirate. Il portait également une épée de pirate dans un fourreau et un porte-flacons accroché à sa ceinture. Et pour finir, il possédait un holster en cuir sur la cuisse droite pour son pistolet à poudre.

\- Enchanté , lui dis-je d'un air souriant en lui serrant la main.

\- Bon finalement, c'est toi qui l'a attrapé. Daniel Taylor, sa prime s'élève à 10 000 rouages.

\- Autant d'argent que ça ? Hum, tu veux pas qu'on partage la somme ? 5000 rouages chacun ? En plus, tu l'avais vu en premier.

Ok, marché conclu. On va l'emmener au commissariat en revenant sur la grande place pour rendre les bijoux et on va aller fêter ça dans une bonne taverne.  
\- D'accord, pourquoi pas !

Nous avions rendu les bijoux aux femmes qui avaient crié au voleur. Apparemment, j'avais tapé dans l'œil d'une femme car elle me parla comme un « grand sauveur » et elle me laissa son adresse. Mouais, je ne savais pas trop quoi en penser. Quelques temps plus tard, nous avions touché la prime au commissariat et nous nous rendions à la taverne du Nain à la Choppe dorée.

\- Tavernier, deux bières s'il vous plaît.  
\- Ça roule, monsieur.

Nous étions assis sur une table et des chaises contre le mur gauche en entrant dans la taverne. Je décidais d'entamer la conversation :

\- Alors, tu fais quoi comme boulot, Drake ?

\- Je suis chasseur de primes. Je fais pas trop fortune, mais ça va pas trop mal, j'ai pas trop à me plaindre.

\- Ah d'accord, excuse moi, mais au début je t'avais pris pour un pirate avec ta tenue.

\- Pas grave, tout le monde me le dit. C'est mon style. Même si je dois dire que tu portes certains vêtements que je ne connaissais pas avant.

\- D'ailleurs, vu que je ne suis pas un fanatique des armes, je me suis permis de te taper le bras.  
\- En fait, il s'agit d'un pistolet anesthésiant qui endort ma cible. Mais tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

\- Hum, génial quand même alors, s'il ne tue pas.

Le serveur nous donna les bières dans de grosses choppes et je lui échangea avec 10 rouages. Drake reprit :

\- Te concernant, j'avoue n'avoir jamais vu ces étranges objets que tu utilise.  
\- Normal, ils proviennent de là d'où je viens. J'ai mon tournevis sonique, il me sers à faire toutes sortes de choses. Comme ouvrir des serrures, allumer des bougies, amplifier le son, booster l'électricité d'une salle... Et sur mon bras, il s'agit de mon Tardis Personnel.

\- Un tarditte ?  
\- Tardis, Temps A Relativité Dimensionnelle Inter Spatiale. Il me sert à voyager à travers le temps et l'espace.  
\- Ah je vois. Et tu es arrivé à Vapolita avec cet engin. Et tu viens d'où ?  
\- Hum, je ne sais pas comment tu vas le prendre, mais je viens d'un autre monde.  
\- Un autre monde hum ?, dit-il en finissant sa bière.  
\- Oui, je viens d'une autre planète qui s'appelle Gallifrey.  
\- Donc, tu es... une sorte d' extraterrestre ?  
\- C'est ça , dis-je en buvant le reste de ma bière, le laissant digérer la nouvelle.  
\- Pourtant, tu ressembles tellement à un humain.  
Sa phrase me fit une sorte de choc :  
\- Tiens en parlant de ça ! Vous n'avez jamais eu connaissance d'un homme appelé le Docteur, ici ?  
\- Le Docteur ? Docteur Qui ?  
Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire :  
\- Je suis sûr qu'il doit sourire quand il entend cette phrase. C'est son nom. Juste, le Docteur.  
\- Non ça me dis rien, désolé.  
\- Hum, je pense que je ne le trouverais jamais.

"Drake regarda l'horloge de la taverne. Il était 21h14. Nous avions parlé pendant plus de temps que je ne le pensais.

Drake se leva : Ah il se fait tard, je vais rentrer chez moi.  
\- Je t'accompagne.  
\- Oh cool », me dit-il en souriant.

Nous sortions de la taverne et nous marchions plus loin dans la rue.  
\- Tu habites où ?  
\- J'habite à l'auberge du Nautilus sur la place Vernaise et toi... Tim...Pun... Je vais t'appeler Timy, ce sera plus simple.

\- Pas de problème. J'habite dans le quartier au sud, près du secteur industriel.  
Nous approchions de l'auberge et nous faisions nos salutations à l'entrée.

\- Bon, c'était sympa cette soirée. Ce serait cool de s'en refaire une.  
\- Ouais, ce serait cool. Au pire, tu peux venir chez moi quand tu veux. J'habite au 13, rue Henry Williams.

\- Génial, alors je viendrais un jour. Pas demain, désole de le dire comme ça. Mais, j'ai encore quelques affaires à régler. Mais je te préviendrais. Bonne nuit Timy.  
\- Bonne nuit Drake. On se serra la main avant de partir.

Je rentrais assez tard chez moi, et montais les escaliers vers ma chambre, après avoir passé une bonne soirée et une journée riche en action. Le fait d'avoir rencontré une nouvelle personne avec qui je pouvais parler en toute tranquillité me mettais en joie. Peut être qu'on deviendra des amis. Les seuls amis que j'avais, quand j'étais sur Gallifrey, sont soit morts, ou disparus sans nouvelles. Je me rappelle de mon meilleur ami que j'avais connu quand j'avais 53 ans. Il s'appelait l'Aventurier. Toujours en quête d'une destination galactique. Si ça trouve, il est toujours en vie. C'est un Seigneur du temps, après tout. Il a pu se régénérer. Une particularité qui ne me concerne pas. Mais il doit exister dans notre univers originel, et pas dans celui-ci. Enfin bref, peut être que je pourrais collaborer avec Drake pour des missions, ou pour même le mystère des fameuses capes noires qui continuent de me chercher. Je me déshabilla et me mis au lit.


	6. Chapitre 5 : Souvenirs enfouis

"- Mais c'est impossible !  
\- Rien n'est impossible, tu devrais le savoir mieux que quiconque.  
\- Tu sais très bien que c'est interdit. Nous n'avons pas le droit de nous introduire dans la Zone Morte. L'Aventurier, pourquoi veux-tu t'y rendre ?

\- Il est dit qu'un artefact mystérieux est caché dans les ruines de la Tour. Un artefact si puissant qu'il permettrait de se rendre n'importe où. Même dans les univers parallèles fermés par la Citadelle.

\- Ce n'est qu'une légende. En plus même les Tardis ne peuvent se rendre dans les univers parallèles. C'est beaucoup trop dangereux. Quelle utilité aurais-tu à cet objet ? Tu as déjà ton propre Tardis. Tu peux aller n'importe où, n'importe quand. Tu es un Seigneur du Temps!

Mon ami s'enflamma :  
\- Cet artefact pourrait apparemment fusionner avec le cœur de l'Harmonie, et ainsi débloquer l'accès à tous les mondes et les confins de la réalité . Nous pourrions même voyager dans l'Obscuris, ce serait inouï !  
\- Rien que d'y penser, j'en ai des frissons.  
Il me regarda, d'un air moqueur :  
\- Oh la la, ce que tu es peureux. Dans la vie, il faut savoir affronter ses peurs et avoir du courage pour pour se dresser contre les dangers.  
\- Il est hors de question que je me rendes là-bas avec toi. C'est beaucoup trop risqué. Une fois mon père m'a raconté qu'il y avait même des créatures bizarres qui y rôdent. Moi je ne suis qu'un simple Gallifréyen, je n'ai qu'une vie, pas un cycle complet de régénérations à gaspiller bêtement.

\- En même temps, si tu étais plus sérieux à l'Académie, tu pourrais mériter ton cycle de régénération comme tous les autres.  
\- Je ne suis pas vraiment décidé à apprendre en ce moment. Je préfère me concentrer sur la pratique mécanique. C'est la seule chose qui m'intéresse.  
\- Personne n'a réussi à en construire un complet. Au mieux une simple capsule temporelle. Alors toi... Tu ferais mieux de travailler pour élever le tien.

\- Mais un jour, j'y arriverais. Je suis sûr que ça peut marcher.

Il secoua la tête et haussa les épaules :  
\- Si tu as envie de voyager, tu n'as qu'à venir avec moi.

\- Dans l'Obscuris? Sans moi.  
\- Tu es vraiment sûr de ne pas vouloir chercher cet artefact avec moi cette nuit ?  
\- Sûr et certain. En plus, il pourrait rester des Cybermen prêts à nous sauter dessus pour nous tuer. Tu ne devrais même pas y penser.  
\- Tu me feras pas changer d'avis, comme je ne peux le faire pour toi. Tiens, je te confie mon pendentif. Comme ça, tu n'auras qu'à me le rendre quand je reviendrais dans une semaine.  
Je m'exclamais : Une semaine ? Mais pourquoi si longtemps ?!  
\- Si je trouve l'artefact, je ne vais certainement pas attendre avant de le tester.  
\- Tu es totalement fou. Admettons que tu le trouves, tu ne saurais même pas l'utiliser.  
Il me fit un clin d'œil et je vis une étrange lueur dans son regard : A dans une semaine cher ami."

L'Aventurier me tourna le dos et commença à partir. Je lui lançait une dernière recommandation : "Prends garde à Rassilon!"

Il se retourna directement et arborait un air souriant :"  
\- Je n'ai pas utilisé ma première régénération. J'ai encore de beaux siècles devant moi avant de quérir l'immortalité, auprès de notre Seigneur président.  
\- Fais attention à toi.  
\- Je ferais attention. Au revoir Time Punker, travaille bien."  
Le jeune homme disparut dans la nuit sombre, si loin de la ville d'Arcadia.

Je me mis à inspecter le pendentif. Soudain un cri de douleur m'échappa :"Ah ! Ma tête !". Le monde vrillait autour de moi et de terribles visions envahissèrent mon esprit. De monstrueuses créatures portant des fusils géants m'encerclaient. Toutes m'attaquèrent en même temps et je tomba dans un immense gouffre aux parois bleues et noires. J'hurlais et ma chute semblait sans fin...

Je me réveilla en sursaut . Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Un rêve avec des traces de mes souvenirs de mon passé. Je me demande où tu peux être Aventurier...  
Je descendais mes escaliers et actionnais la molette du phonographe tout en cherchant cette boisson blanchâtre que j'affectionne tant. Je m'asseyais sur le canapé en écoutant la musique composée de sons de pianos, de saxophone et d'instruments à cordes. Cette musique m'éclaircissait l'esprit, encore tourmenté par les cauchemars. Je buvais ma boisson qui me fit également du bien.  
Le fait d'avoir rencontré une nouvelle personne avait réveillé en moi d'anciens souvenirs. En l'occurrence, mon dernier souvenir de l'Aventurier, avant sa disparition. Je me levais pour regarder les anciennes photos que j'avais posé sur la cheminée.  
Je pris celle de moi avec mes parents lors de mon 102ème anniversaire. Mes parents m'entouraient en souriant vers l'objectif, et m'aidant à souffler mes bougies. Une bouffée de nostalgie mêlée à un immense sentiment de solitude m'envahit. J'étais heureux ce jour là, mon père m'avait offert ce livre sur les Civilisations de la galaxie d'Andromède... Ils me manquaient tellement. Je donnerais tout pour les revoir vivants, loin de ces atrocités. Le fait d'être seul me rendais triste, même si je m'occupais de la sécurité de cette ville. J'aimerais revoir mon père et ma mère.  
Je séchais mes larmes et allait m'habiller, en reposant la photo.  
Une fois habillé, je sortis de chez moi avec un parapluie. Sage décision, pensais-je en sentant les premières gouttes. Je faisais ma ronde habituelle dans les quartiers nord, là où se trouve des gens peu recommandables. Je pensais interroger quelqu'un sur ces mystérieux poseurs de bombes pour y récolter de précieuses informations.  
En arrivant dans une ruelle sombre, il cessa de pleuvoir. Je mis donc mon parapluie en forme de canne sur mon bras. J'avançais tout en étant centré sur ce que je voyais. Je m'approchais de deux hommes suspects qui étaient en train de faire affaire. L'un d'eux vendaient des cigarettes électroniques contre des rouages en or et des boulons en argent, qui devaient provenir d'une caisse de contrebande. Au dessus d'eux se trouvait un balcon en bois du bâtiment, où se trouvait des tonneaux. Je sortis discrètement mon tournevis sans me faire voir et je faisais brûler les deux parties qui les soutenaient. Dans un grand bruit, les tonneaux tombèrent sur les deux faux-monnayeurs qui n'ont pas eu le temps de s'enfuir. Pendant qu'ils avaient l'air sonné, je leur passa les menottes aux bras et aux pieds, en les attachant tous les deux. Ils commençaient seulement à se réveiller, que je me mis à leur parler:

\- Alors les gars, vous tombez à pic. J'ai besoin de quelques informations.  
\- On s'en fiche, on te dira rien, maugréa l'un des deux hommes.  
Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire : Oh mais c'est mal me connaître. Avant toute chose, savez-vous quelque chose à propos des poseurs de bombes en capes noires ? Je suis sûre que vous connaissez quelques petites choses n'est-ce pas?  
\- On aimerait bien voir ça, minable ! jeta l'autre.  
Celui-là aurais du réfléchir avant de parler, pensais-je. Néanmoins je repris :  
"Vous voyez ce petit objet ? Il s'agit de mon tournevis sonique. Il peut, entre autres, vous faire péter les tympans, vous faire brûler, faire exploser vos cigarettes électroniques, ainsi que tout autre objet du même genre, qui vous enverront des éclats métalliques dans les yeux et une autre fonction que j'ai inventé qui est très désagréable.  
\- Du bluff. Une si petite chose serait incapable de faire autant de choses."  
Je me tourna alors vers ce dernier :" Bien commençons par les tympans alors."

Je tapota mon haut de forme cinq fois sur le faut, ce qui fit descendre un casque anti-bruit, ou musique selon ce que je veux, qui se cala sur mes oreilles. J'activais de suite le bouton du sonique.  
Un grand bruit assourdissant les firent crier de douleur. Enfin je le supposais seulement à leur visage, n'entendant moi-même absolument rien. D'ailleurs je supposais qu'ils devaient dire des choses comme : "On va tout te dire, pitié arrête cet enfer acoustique !" ou bien simplement un "Stop par pitié ". En fait ça m'était égal. J'attendis une seconde de plus puis j'arrêta le son.

\- Bien. Alors j'écoute ? En retapant le chapeau, qui releva le casque.  
\- Il y a des rumeurs qui se disent dans les quartiers nord, que plusieurs personnes habillées en noir se rendent ce soir dans un entrepôt près d'un port aérien pour y voler un zeppelin.  
\- Et le lieu de rendez-vous se trouve près de l'usine de rouages nord à vingt et une heure."  
Je les regardais alors : "Vous voyez que vous saviez." Je pris alors un ton menaçant : "Si je me rend compte que vous m'avez menti, je vous ferai brûler en cellule. Leurs pupilles s'élargirent de peur. Ils avaient enfin appris le respect.

\- Non non, je le sais d'un autre client qui l'a entendu près du lieu dit.  
\- Et bien messieurs, je vous remercie de votre sympathique coopération.

Sur ce je leur mis un grand coup afin de les assommer. Non loin de là, il y avait une petite brouette où je les jetais sans ménagement dedans puis me dirigeait vers le centre ville.  
Plusieurs instants plus tard, j'avais rendu ces deux malfrats aux autorités compétentes et obtenu leur misérable prime. Ils devront faire gaffe de ne pas me croiser la prochaine fois. Pour simplement, 500 rouages à eux deux, je préfère laisser ce genre d'hommes aux chasseurs de primes qui en ont plus besoin. Néanmoins les informations récoltées étaient beaucoup trop précieuses. J'étais déjà plus confiant qu'hier quand j'ai subi mon premier échec, mais qui a été vite réglé par un sauvetage éclair. J'allais donc me retrouver à l'entrepôt ce soir afin de tous les arrêter, avant qu'ils ne détruisent encore des bâtiments, ou même un quartier entier. Tout d'abord, il me fallait une tenue pour passer inaperçu fasse à ce gang, quand je serais dans les environs et élaborer un plan.


	7. Chapitre 6 : Sensation énigmatique

Début d'après midi, après avoir mangé dans un café, je me remis en quête de mon travail quotidien. Je m'assis cependant sur un banc, pour prendre mon phonographe portatif que j'ai moi même inventé en le boostant avec la technologie sonique, afin d'attendre le canal spécial de la police. Je branchais un des fils de la machine sur le casque de mon haut de forme. Je télescopais la petite antenne et bougeais les petites molettes en me concentrant quand je le perçu. Ils parlaient de simples petits délits sans importance. Je me levais du banc afin de parcourir une ronde dans le secteur culturel, qui était une cible très convoité en ce moment. Je mettais mon phonographe dans ma poche extérieur de manteau, en écoutant les émetteurs. Plus j'avançais, plus les enfants autour de moi se mettaient à rire quand ils voyaient mon phonographe portable. Ils me demandaient où je l'avais eu, en leur répondant que je l'avais inventé. Ils me quittèrent les uns les autres en me souriant.

Tout en marchant, j'avais l'impression de sentir une présence derrière moi. Comme si quelqu'un était en train de me suivre. J'arrivais vers un magasin de vêtements quand je vis une silhouette dans le reflet de la vitrine. Je voulais en avoir le cœur net. J'entrais donc dans la boutique pour que la personne ne m'ait plus en ligne de mire pendant quelques secondes. Je tapais les coordonnées sur le clavier du Tardis pour me téléporter de plusieurs mètres et de quelques secondes en arrière. J'atterris dans la ruelle voisine de celle où la silhouette était. Je remarqua que cette dernière était couverte d'une cape noire avec une capuche. Encore un de ces poseurs de bombes. Je m'approchais discrètement, en ramassant une bûche de bois que je vis près du chemin. J'avançais vers lui, quand il vit mon double du passé entrait dans la boutique. Il se prépara à le suivre, mais je lui mis un grand coup de bûche sur la tête. Ce qui l'assomma en lui procurant un minuscule bruit de douleur. Il était bien sonné pendant quelques temps. Je le fouillais.

Il avait sur lui le même attirail que l'homme qu'il m'avait été donner de croiser, avec une bombe qui n'était pas encore activée. Je lui retira son masque de fortune et remarqua que c'était un homme d'à peu près une vingtaine d'années. En attachant ses pieds à des cordes, j'eu une idée. Je réquisitionnais son matériel, qui pourrait me servir plus tard Avec le sonique, je modifiais sa bombe pour qu'elle ne s'active jamais. Je pris sa cape qui me permettrait de ne pas me faire remarquer, quand j'arriverai à l'entrepôt ce soir. Je lui passais les menottes en l'emmenant au commissariat pour tentative de mise en danger d'autrui.

Je réfléchissais au potentiel mode opératoire de ce groupe.

Je pensais être sûr de pouvoir dire que j'étais bel et bien le fameux destinataire de la question. Ils me suivaient et décidaient ensuite de frapper là où j'allais le plus souvent. La première fois, c'était mon quartier. La seconde fois, j'étais dans le quartier commerçant, une heure avant le sauvetage. Et cette fois-ci, j'avais pu éviter qu'il puisse mettre en œuvre son plan. L'hypothèse du gang me semblait tout à fait claire.

Je le mis en cellule en lui confisquant sa cape et je retournais chez moi afin de préparer un plan d'infiltration. J'étais assis sur mon bureau pour lancer une stratégie. J'appliquai également quelques ajustements à mon tournevis sur la nouvelle application que j'avais inventé. Je mis mes lunettes de protection sur les yeux et m'apprêta à utiliser mon fer à souder. J'allais m'inspirer d'une ancienne arme qu'avais rapporté l'Aventurier d'un de ses voyages dans une lointaine galaxie. Sauf qu'il s'agissait d'une arme de défense dans mon cas. Il fallait bien que je puisse me protéger de ce gang qui semblaient particulièrement apprécier les explosifs. Dès que j'eu fini de travailler sur mon tournevis et de préparer mon plan, je me senti prêt. J'étais tout à fait capable de compromettre le vol d'un zeppelin. Je pensais également pouvoir me défendre contre plusieurs personnes, si jamais cela venait à se compliquer. J'aurais peut-être du interroger mon prisonnier sur son groupe... Est-ce que c'était plutôt la vengeance que je ressentais pour ce gang ? Je devrais plutôt faire abstraction de mes émotions la prochaine fois, et protéger Vapolita de leurs membres...

Je rangeais mon haut de forme sur le porte-manteau pour ressembler à un de ces membres, et je partais me faire à manger pour être dans de bonnes conditions physiques. Finalement, je partis confiant de chez moi pour me diriger discrètement, avec mon déguisement vers les quartiers nord.


	8. Chapitre 7 : Infiltration

Il me fallut au moins une bonne demi-heure pour traverser rapidement la ville. J'étais vêtu de cette immense cape noire à capuche ainsi que mes lunettes de protection sur les yeux et mon écharpe en laine pour cacher le reste de mon visage. Des gants bien chauds complétait cette tenue.

Trente minutes plus tard, j'étais enfin arrivé à cet entrepôt où se trouvait un énorme zeppelin à son sommet. Malheureusement, il y avait des gardes qui assuraient l'entrée. Certainement un contrôle avait du être instauré. Peut-être un mot de passe. Il me faudrait tenter un passage à l'arrière du bâtiment. Evidemment, la porte de sortie était verrouillé. Je sortis donc mon tournevis, quand j'entendis un bruit derrière moi, suivi d'une présence qui se rapprochait. S'il m'attaquait, j'étais prêt à le contrecarrer. Le bruit ressemblait au son d'une épée qui sortait de son fourreau. Lorsque le bruit de coulissement de la lame sur le cuir cessa, je me retournais directement en pointant mon tournevis. A toute vitesse, cette personne leva son épée au ciel, et je pointa mon tournevis dans cette direction. L'application qui permet de brûler lui administra une brûlure légère qui retira son épée de la main droite, et je lui donna un bon coup de poing dans le ventre, ce qui le fit basculer en arrière. Je pointais mon tournevis en face de son visage quand je me rendis compte de quelque chose. Je soulevais ma capuche en enlevant mes lunettes et mon écharpe. L'homme qui était à terre, en joue de mon tournevis, était une figure familière qui me souriait : Drake. Pris de stupeur, je lui demandais :

\- Mais qu'est ce que tu fous là, toi ?  
\- Ah c'est toi Timy ? J'allais attaquer cette base pour qu'ils ne puissent subtiliser cet engin volant. Je suppose que tu es là...  
\- Pour la même raison. Mais le plus important.. Comment es-tu au courant de ce qui se passe ici ?

Il se releva en s'époussetant - Cette histoire de poseurs de bombes m'intriguait, donc j'ai mené ma petite enquête de mon côté. Un de mes collègues m'a filé un tuyau pour ici. Je pensais tomber sur un de ces criminels, mais pas toi.

\- Oui mais sauf que moi, je me suis déguisé pour passer incognito.  
-Tu aurais pu me prévenir avant que tu étais aussi sur le coup.  
\- Toi aussi je te signale. Bon maintenant que nous sommes deux...

Discrètement, nous regardâmes à travers une des fenêtres poussiéreuses. Je parlais en premier :

\- Une trentaine pour le moment. Il faut commencer à les assaillir rapidement.  
\- Tu vois dans le fond de la pièce ? Il y a une alarme près des cartons. On va devoir travailler tous les deux sur ce coup là.  
\- On ? Je peux le faire tout seul tu sais -ajoutais-je en bombant le torse.  
Il ne put s'empêcher de rire: - Tu ne crois tout de même pas que tu vas pouvoir terrasser 30 personnes avant qu'ils ne puissent s'échapper ?

Je pris un faux air contrit :-Et pourquoi pas ? Je suis plutôt doué dans ce domaine.  
\- Si tu le dis... Je peux déjà commencer par leur tirer dessus. J'ai 6 balles chargées et 10 en réserve. Je peux aussi m'en sortir avec l'épée. Mais ça va être difficile pour toi, tu n'as aucun moyen de défense.  
\- J'ai bricolé mon tournevis tout à l'heure. Je lui ai pourvu d'une nouvelle application plutôt sympathique et le Tardis me permettra de disparaître.  
\- Ok c'est parti. Moi je me cache derrière les cartons pendant que toi, en face de moi, tu vas te mêler aux garder pour essayer d'activer l'alarme.  
\- Ça marche, tu attendras mon signal pour passer à l'action. Fais gaffe de ne pas te faire repérer. La police ne devrait pas mettre trop de temps pour venir dès que je l'aurais activée."

Drake passa par un conduit d'aération afin de se cacher derrière des caisses et des cartons. De mon côté, je remettais ma cape en place et mon masque de fortune en passant par la porte que j'avais déverrouillé. Je me dirigea en dernier dans l'entrepôt, sous le nez des gardes. Totalement à l'aise, je m'arrêtais devant l'alarme de sécurité. Je jetais un coup d'œil à l'endroit où se trouvait Drake. Un des gardes à côté de moi voulait me parler.

\- Hey toi ! Tu es le remplaçant d'Alex, je me trompe ?

Je pensais qu'il devait parler du gars qui a essayé de se prendre à moi dans la journée. Je ne savais pas trop quoi lui répondre, donc j'ai improvisé.

\- Oui, c'est ça. Je commence ce soir, je m'appelle John.  
\- Ah, on ne m'avait pas dit ton nom. Tu es venu en avance. Le chef va bientôt arriver.  
\- Le chef ? -Je tentais de calmer mon enthousiasme. Si nous pouvions endiguer tout le réseau d'un coup... Je me repris - Je veux dire, est-il si impressionnant que tout le monde le dit ?  
\- Oh oui, il a de la classe et de grandes ambitions. Nous le respectons tous ici, tu vas pouvoir enfin le rencontrer.  
\- Je n'attends que ça."

Les deux gardes près de la grande porte de l'entrepôt se mirent à l'ouvrir, laissant entrer deux personnes. Un couple apparemment. Ils s'avançaient tranquillement. La femme était vêtue d'une robe rouge avec un long collier composé d'engrenages. Les cheveux châtains, bouclés et attachés avec un petit haut de forme sur la tête. Un gilet noir, qui ressemblait plus à long foulard, recouvrait son haut. Malgré ses hauts talons noirs, sa démarche était assurée. L'homme quant à lui, avait de longs cheveux bruns, des lunettes rondes, une moustache pointue, en manteau en queue de pie et un pantalon gris. Une chemise blanche à col cassé avec un nœud escot autour du cou et un gilet noir boutonné avec une montre à gousset accrochée dessus. Il portait également un haut de forme noir, orné de plumes bleues et rouges. Il se déplaçait avec une canne et avait toute l'allure du parfait dandy. Il leva les deux bras en l'air et tout le monde le salua, moi y compris. Pour l'instant, j'avais une bonne couverture et je jetais un coup d'œil sur Drake de temps en temps. Casanova -je décidais que ce surnom irait bien à cet espèce de bourgeois- commença à parler :"

\- Alors, quelles sont les nouvelles ?

Le garde à côté de moi s'avança vers lui et le salua.

\- Bonsoir chef. Nous avons tout le matériel nécessaire et le zeppelin vous attends. Mais nous avons remarqué l'absence de deux de nos hommes.  
\- Pas grave, nous sommes déjà assez nombreux. Aucun signe de lui ?  
\- Non, aucun signe de Time Punker, chef.  
\- Parfait, nous pouvons partir. Miss Redfield, me ferez-vous l'honneur de m'accompagner?"

Il enroula son bras autour du sien et commencèrent à se diriger vers les escaliers. Je me tournais vers le mur discrètement, sortait le Tardis qui était planqué sous la cape et j'activais l'alarme d'un grand coup.

Des sirènes se mirent alors à retentir, ce qui surpris tout le monde dans l'entrepôt. J'entrais dans le vortex, ce qui fit signe à Drake d'attaquer. A 3 secondes d'intervalle, je me téléportais sur chaque garde en les assommant chacun leur tour . J'en avais fait tomber cinq, quand cinq autres venaient m'encercler. Je faisais brûler leurs mains, ôtant leurs armes et en oscillant le son de la sirène à de fortes décibels pour leur faire exploser les tympans. Drake leur tirait des balles anesthésiantes, tout en tenant son épée de la main droite. Je sentais que je pouvais lui faire confiance. J'étais sûr qu'il serait capable de tous les mettre à terre. Cependant, je vis que l'homme chef des gardes, sortit une épée de canne. J'activais la nouvelle application de mon sonique en enlevant la cape, mettant mes cheveux en arrière, appuyés par mes grosses lunettes. Je courais dans la direction de cet homme et il para mon coup:

\- Bonsoir. Je pense que j'ai à faire à l'incroyable Time Punker.

\- Lui même, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, en prison nous aurons tout le temps pour bavarder!

Nous étions tous les deux en train de tenir nos armes, lame contre lame. En effet, mon tournevis avait sortir un faisceau lumineux de couleur bleu clair de son embout, telle une puissante lame aveuglante. Assez pour défier mais il faudrait régler ses paramètres, pour qu'elle puisse trancher facilement. Une sorte de laser.

\- Vous qui êtes vous, Mr ?  
\- Ah, vous le saurez bien assez tôt mon cher. Pour l'instant, vous me mettez en retard pour mon envol.

Drake non loin de là, tirait ses dernières balles en ne manquant aucun garde et me parlait en criant :  
\- Hey Timy ! C'est quoi le truc sur ton tournevis sonique ?

Je lui répondis de la même façon, mes yeux toujours rivés sur ceux de mon adversaire :  
\- Il s'agit de mon sabre sonique. Très utile pour défier certains crétins comme celui en face de moi, lâchais-je tout en parant un coup.  
\- Il est trop génial ! C'est hallucinant! Moi de mon côté, j'ai presque fini de tous les avoir, ça en devient limite lassant.

L'autre repris : - Vous ne manquez pas de toupet, vous deux. Cela ne durera pas, croyez-moi.

Nous étions en train de nous battre, tels de braves épéistes. Mon sabre ne pouvait pas effectivement tuer quelqu'un, mais il pouvait paralyser une personne au moindre toucher. La femme qui était précédemment à côté de lui, s'étant déplacé furtivement vers l'escalier, jeta une bombe fumigène qui remplit tout l'entrepôt d'une épaisse fumée blanche. Drake et moi même n'avions plus de repères, et on ne pouvait pas identifier les mouvements de chacun. Nous entendîmes alors les sirènes de la police arriver vers nous. L'homme mystérieux me bouscula d'un grand coup dans les caisses. La fumée commença à se dissiper, lorsqu'on ouvra les deux portes principales. En me relevant, je vis que la police était en train de menotter les gardes et on entendit un énorme grondement qui provenait d'en haut. Je me téléportais en haut du bâtiment. J'étais pris de panique. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser s'échapper. Hélas, j'arrivais trop tard. Le zeppelin était déjà parti. Je n'aurais pas pu voyager dans le temps dans ces conditions, en prenant le risque de me croiser, ce qui aurait créer un paradoxe. Je ne pas pouvais pas non plus, accéder à l'intérieur de l'engin, ne connaissant pas sa position exacte. Une erreur de quelques mètres et une chute mortelle m'attendait. Je descendis les escaliers plein de colère. Le gaz avait disparu et les agents de police emmenaient les gardes restants. Drake s'approcha de moi :  
\- On les a tous eu sauf leur chef. On a tout le réseau sauf la tête. C'est déjà pas mal.  
\- La tête... coupez en une et deux repoussent à sa place. Celle-ci s'est échappée et je peux parier qu'on en ré-entendra parler.  
\- T'inquiète pas. On le retrouvera et on s'occupera de lui.  
\- Espérons le...

L'inspecteur Graham était en train de nous rejoindre.

Bon boulot, les garçons. Allez vous reposer, nous en reparlerons demain matin au commissariat à 10h30. Débriefing avec croissants.  
Ce combat m'avait fatigué. Je raccompagnais Drake comme d'habitude et je me téléportais directement chez moi. Même si tous ces voyages temporels m'avaient épuisé, je ne me sentais pas de faire le retour à pied. Arrivé chez moi je jetais mon manteau, attrapais un cookies que je dévora, m'affala sur mon canapé et m'endormis immédiatement.


End file.
